Timeline (La'Sithen)
Primordial Age 100,000+ - 10,000 B.E. (Before Erasure) * Gozreh (God of Nature), under the command of Iomedae (God of Rulership), creates the world of La'Sithen and its first creatures. Strict rulings are placed upon his creation. * Cayden Caliean (God of Freedom) and Calistria (Goddess of Trickery) conspire against Lomedae to give the world freedom. Their actions bring about the first conscious humanoids into the world of La'Sithen. * Calistria and Cayden Caliean are punished for their actions and are banished from the heavens, cursed to wander the mortal plane for eternity. * The gods, split on how to feel of the decision of outcast the two, decide to lead lives of isolation so as to avoid future strife. * Iomedae, now unable to rule over the other gods, loses much of his power over them. The realms are thrown into chaos as each god and goddess performs their own agenda. * To avoid cataclysm, the gods set aside their differences to work in tandem once again, thus realigning the energies of the realms. Emerging Age 10,000 B.E. - 5,000 B.E. * The first humanoid tribes begin to settle. 4,723 B.E. * First true civilization is founded on the island country of Smaiye. 3,860 B.E. - 3,400 B.E. * Mon Kher, the current capital of Brieze, is founded by a tribe of humans. * Mon Kher unites the surrounding tribes and lands under a single banner. * Brieze becomes the name given to the newly founded coalition. * Through decades of organization, Brieze is declared as a functioning nation. 3365 B.E. - 3300 B.E. * Tribes of the currently named land of Freimonsia are united through conquest, and are forced to assimilate into the Freimonsian's culture. 3300 B.E. - 2,100 B.E. * Though records do not exist, historians believe that during this period, the remaining nations of La'Sithen (sans Furt and Sothium) were founded. Age of Conflict 2,012 B.E. - 2,006 B.E. * Freimonsia attempts to expand its borders and encroaches upon Brieze. * The Vapid War begins in 2,010 B.L. and lasts till 2,000 B.L. * The war only resulted in a few, unorganized battles taking place on the planes bordering the two countries. There was no true outcome of the war, hence the name; however this war would mark the beginning of the tense history between Brieze and Freimonsia. 1,982 B.E. * Famed Spiritualist, Liu Xinyi, publishes his findings and teachings in the 灵魂和思想的教导 (Teaching of the Soul and Mind). 1,953 B.E. * Brieze engages the first historically traceable instance of a trade route between them and Voyenca. 1,945 B.E. * Freimonsians continue to further their lust for power and land, and begin to raid small Voyencan villages near their border. * Brieze comes to the aid of its new ally and defends against Freimonsian invasions. 1,945 B.E. - 1920 B.E. * Voyenca, now bolstered by the Briezen reinforcements, declares war upon Freimonsia for their actions. * The Wine Blood War commences. * After a long and bloody conflict, Freimonsia, Voyenca and Brieze come to a stalement and peace talks begin. * in 1,920 B.L, the Voyencan Concord is signed. Freimonsia is to stop any and all attempts of conquest, but in return receive a sizeable portion of Voyenca. 1,903 B.E. - 1,892 B.E. * The nations of Wulorrheim and Mieuxoeil engage in a series of conflicts, the outcome of which grants Mieuxoeil more land. Age of Discovery ? B.E. * Calistria grows restless after millenia of lying dormant. She decides to spice up the world by tampering with the restrictions placed upon the realm. * Her actions weakens the veil placed over the world of La'Sithen at its creation, and for the first time, the realm is connected to the vast network of the astral planes. * Calistria slinks back into obscurity. 1,730 B.E. * Forefather of all mages, Sir Leo Pearce, releases his findings into the public scene. His work states that the extra pressure that has been noticed within the air is a tangible object, and that he believes through more extensive research, it can be harnessed. He dubs it 'aero-arcana' 1,719 B.E. * Sir Leo Pearce, with funding from the Briezen Government, learns the true nature of the 'aero-arcana' and in front of King Ezioks I and his court, casts the very first documented spell, light. 1,708 B.E. * A Golden Age dawns in Brieze. It is dubbed The Enkindling. 1,643 B.E. * Mieuxoeil begins communications with Brieze, and found embassies in each country. 1,631 B.E. * The first innately magical humanoid is born within Freimonsia. 1,622 B.E. * An unknown magic user from Ningjing notes the effects magic has upon one's entire being. Based on his work, the schools of enchantment and necromancy are developed within Ningjing. 1,579 B.E. - 1,566 B.E. * Sir Silvain Mossé of Mieuxoeil, travels to Brieze to present his studies to the Board of Mages. Sir Mossé states that by tracing the flow of magic when using it, it links back to an otherworldly tether. * Stunned by his findings, the Board decides to study this point intensively. * The existence of the astral planes is then discovered. * From this, the schools of Conjuration and Divination are founded. 1,560 B.E. * Through the discovery of the astral planes, as well as the veil over La'Sithen being weakened, on the 6th of Volkai, 1,560 B.L. La'Sithen made contact with a god for the first time. Its name being Sarenrae. * Iomedae attempts to prevent connections between mortals and their realm; however he soon finds the connection to be beneficial to their power, and laments his mistake of creating the veil so long ago. 1,409 B.L. * Briezen Golden Age ends. Age of Contact 1,397 - 1,011 B.E. * People all over the realm are founding connections with gods of all sorts. Through their worship the gods grow stronger. * At the same time, however, people, believing them to be these otherworldly gods every speaks of, begin to form contracts and worship demons whose realm has slowly become more connected to the mortal realm. * This age is marked by a strong connection to the otherworldly. Through their guidance, coupled with mortal ingenuity, progress in this age skyrocketed. The Lost Age ' 1,011 B.E. - 404 B.E. * An age of relative peace and progress. No outstanding achievements or wars. '''The Astral Leak ' 404 B.E. - 0 B.E. * Astral Leak occurs after the veil covering the world of La'Sithen shatters, connecting it suddenly to many planes at once. * Chaos begins 100 years after the veil breaks, and gets worse as time goes on. * These causes of these following events can be traced back to the Astral Leak: - The mutation of both man and beast due to extraordinarily high amounts of arcana present in the atmosphere. Also caused the spawning of new creatures and races, such as the Astomoi. - The wild growth and near sentience of the forests of Freimonsia and swamps of Sothium. - The corruption of certain areas in the Underdark - The defiance of gravity in certain landscapes, namely the Simabrian Mountains and Ningjing. - Innately magical humanoids being much more common. - Weather transforming into downpours of random elements. - The upheaval of the pantheon of the gods. - The corruption of the tip of Brieze, now its own separate country, Eoyeaghar. - The creation of the Aphotic Maelstrom off the coast of Nestus. - The splitting of Simia. and many more undocumented happenings. * Ended in 0 B.E. in an event called the Erasure, where mages across the world hoped to recreate the veil. Their efforts resulted in a large outburst of arcane energy centered in Brieze. Though they failed to recreate the veil, the outburst of energy seemed to stop the Astral Leak. * Magical researchers speculate that the overcharged the realm of La'Sithen so much that it had become the most magically charged realm existing, thus reversing the flow of magic, much like osmosis. '''Age of Reconstruction 1 A.E. - 165 A.E. * Countries attempt to rebuild after the Astral Leak. * Simia, now split in twain due to the Great Rift, decides to become two countries, Simia and Madonto. * Brieze quarantines the area of Eoyeaghar. * Winds calm down within Nestus, Residents can now resume farming as well as rebuilding. * Sothium inhabitants adapt to the now vastly changed environment. 211 A.E. - 214 A.E. * Brieze and Freimonsia have rebuilt from the Leak, and begin to take advantage of the lingering chaos. * Both countries stake a claim for the land of Furt. * The Furtian War begins in 211 A.E. Ends in 214 A.E. with Brieze claiming ownership of the land. 360 A.E. * Smaiye is colonized by Briezen Forces 430 A.E. * Newly crowned queen of Freimonsia, Soreleine, begins an era of peace and reformation. Freimonsian culture is flipped on its head. 511 A.E. * Briezen College of the Arcane Arts is founded in Mon Kher. 548 A.E. * Emperor Jī Fuling reunites the dynasties of Ningjing. 566 A.E. * Grand Cathedral of Sarenrae in Mieuxoeil is destroyed by an arcane explosion from underneath its foundation. What is left in the rubble is a mysterious symbol 767 A.E. * Furt gains Independence Age of Peace 768 A.E. * Contact is remade with Eoyeaghar. The discovery of the Astomoi race comes from this. 779 A.E. * Briezen Colonizers find the ruins of an ancient civilization deep inside the jungles of Smaiye. A singular tablet is brought back. 844 A.E. * Nomadic tribes from nestus begin to settle in Sothium due to a shortage of game on the plains.They discover that humanoids from the sea have also taken up residence here. 921 A.E. * The Great adventurer and inventor, Laemu, publishes his first work, summarizing the effects of the leak and the efforts taken to stop it. 943 A.E. * Madonto, now separated from Simia, begin to experience the first of many famines. They turn towards prayer to help aid them, but when the gods do not answer, they turn their prayers elsewhere. 1001 A.E. * The Hiiglane, a monstrous sea beast, is discovered off the coast of Nestus. 1043 A.E. * Turien Dauwnrow is born. 1062 A.E. * Ivelos is Born. 1067 A.E. * Tharivol Meliamne is born. 1170 A.E. * Ismani is born. Category:Events __FORCETOC__